Hollow
by Bonanza
Summary: Naminé wants to prove to Axel that she can feel, but at what price? I don't own Kingdom Hearts *warning non con*


A young girl sleeps slumped over her white-painted oak table in her little white room. The paper she was coloring is now stuck under the side of her face with a bit of drool, her crayon clutched loosely in her hand. She twitches every now and then, the product of her bad dreams. In her sleep, Naminé always has the same dream. She has to be somewhere very important to meet the person she truly cares about, but she's always running late. As she opens her door, in every dream, she is greeted by blue flames that consume her very being. She tries to close the door to block the flames, but every time, she realizes with sickening clarity that she is outside with the fire and its flames can not be shut out.

A cloaked figure walks down a dim hallway, coming to a stop in front of a rose red door. They unlock and open the door before standing at its entrance momentarily, seeming to debate whether or not to go inside. Decision made, the figure begins to move into the room, pausing only to reach up and pull back its hood, revealing a fiery mane. The door slam that follows jars the young blonde from her restless sleep.

"Hello?" She asks the dark room. "Is any one there?"

"Of course someone's there." is its snide response.

Naminé sighs. "Hello, Axel."

"Hello to you too, Princess." He walks over and flips the light switch, making Naminé squint her eyes. "You know its not healthy living in a dark room."

"Its not healthy living in a fake world either, but that never bothered you before." She mutters under her breath. Axel doesn't answer her, but instead picks up her most recent drawing, a sunset.

"You like drawing, huh?" He asks her.

"It passes the time."

Axel smiles and puts the paper down, making his way to her wall to investigate her other pictures. "I could think of a couple more fun ways to pass the time other then coloring." He turns to face her and laughs at her outraged expression. Turning back to the wall, his eyes roam over numerous sunsets, beaches and mountains. He turns to face her and asks "How come I'm not in one of your little pictures, Naminé?"

She's quiet for long moment, lost in thought. Suddenly, she realizes she's not quite sure how to answer his question. Of all the Organization members, she understands Axel the least, so how is she supposed to answer a question that she is sure most definitely has a wrong answer. With a sigh, Naminé decides the truth is the best route.

"I like to draw _real_ things. They make me feel." Her voice is small when she answers, like she's divulging a dangerous secret. He watches her through silted eyes.

"You feel?" Axel asks her after a pause.

"Sometimes" she answers, "if I try really hard."

He pushes himself away from the wall and walks to join her at the table.

"What's it like?"

"Warm" She says. "And exhilarating. Like you doing something you're not supposed too."

Axel sneers and slams a hand onto the table.

"Bullshit!" She jumps at his outburst. "You're a nobody, just like the rest of us. You don't feel _anything_, Naminé." He says it softly, but he wants his words to sting all the same.

"You're wrong!" She says earnestly. "I know I can feel!"

Axel stares into her eyes, studying her for any signs of lying.

"Okay Naminé, you think you can feel?" He asks.

"I know I can." She corrects.

"If you're so sure, come here." He suggests.

Naminé stands and begins to walk toward him, then pauses. "Why?" She asks.

"It's a test. We'll see if you can feel or not." Axel explains. The girl smiles and continues walking. Of course, a test! She stands in front of the red head tall and proud. He bites his lip to keep from smirking. "Are you sure you want to do this Naminé? Once we start, we can't stop."

"Why not?" She questions, her nervousness beginning to show.

He gives her a dark smile. "It's dangerous to stop midway."

Naminé swallows her fears, and against her better judgment, agrees.

Axel's smile widens as he reaches out for Naminé, and pulls her body flush to his, her surprised gasp getting lost in his cloak. He moves one of his hands to her back, bracing her against him, and uses his other to force her mouth to meet his in a demanding kiss. He breaks the kiss with a chuckle when he feels Naminé's tiny fists beat his chest.

"What are you doing?!" She yells.

"Don't you want to see if you feel?" He mumbles, kissing her neck.

"Not like this!"

"I told you we can't stop." Axel says while moving from one side of her neck to the other. Naminé begins to squirm.

"Can't stop? Or won't?" She asks quietly. Axel lefts his head from her neck and faces her, smirking.

"Won't"

His words fuel Naminé and she pushes at him, managing to free herself from him. She cradles the wrist she just jerked from his grasp to her chest and stares at him through hooded eyes.

"Axel, please." He smiles at her and cocks his head to the side, waiting for her to continue. "I made a mistake. I don't want to know if I can feel."

He nods understandable and stands to make his way over to her frightened form. When he's close enough, he pulls her into a fatherly embrace and pats her head softly. "I know you don't" When he speaks again, his voice is low and rough "but I do."

Naminé struggles fiercely, desperately trying to separate from him. However, Axel's strength is too much and he subdues her quickly, slamming her down into her own bed. He covers her body with his, leaning down to whisper in her ear.

"How do you feel now, Naminé?"

"I don't want this." She cries.

"But there's nothing you can do about it. You're helpless!" He laughs. With frightening speed, Axel rips open her white dress. "Does it make you feel dirty to have someone look at you like this?"

Naminé doesn't answer, instead she turns to look at the wall in hopes of forgetting where she is. Axel simply laughs and strips her of her underwear.

He gives no pretense of pleasure before violently shoving himself inside her, ripping away her innocence cruelly. Naminé is silent, her body unsure of how to react to so much pain. His thrusts are jerky, uncontrolled, and angry, and Naminé feels every one. He rests his cheek against hers so that even though her eyes are closed, she can still see his face and the smile he wears. She wishes she was deaf so she didn't have to hear his sighs and grunts. When his finishes, and pulls out, Naminé dimly thinks that it hurt just as much coming out as it did going in.

Axel stands and collects his robe that was carelessly thrown over the table, making eye contact with Naminé as he pulls an arm into one sleeve, and pauses.

"What just happened to you would destroy any girl, and leave her feeling hollowed out." She just stares at him as he continued. "So ask yourself this Naminé, do you feel bad, taken advantage of? Maybe a little bit tainted?" Instead of answering, she turns away. Axel chuckles and shrugs on the remaining sleeve of his robe, heading towards the door.

"Later Princess."

After he leaves, Naminé stands and picks out a new dress to wear. She lays it on the bed and smoothes out all its wrinkles. Does she feel bad? No. Axel had torn her favorite dress though. Was she taken advantage of? Most definitely. He hadn't even knocked to come in. Does she think she was tainted now? Well, she wasn't pure. He had seen to that. But, is she hollowed out? She's only as hollow as she was to begin with. She doesn't _feel _any number. She doesn't actually _feel _anything. With a sigh, she turns and begins to take her drawings off the wall. No use having feeling around if you can't feel them.

**So, I have no idea if this turned out the way I wanted it too. I wanted it to be that Namin****é**** really thought/hoped she had emotions and feelings, but she proved she didn't by not being affected at all by Axel's rape. Tell me if I did okay. **


End file.
